


Goodbye, Love

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [27]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s01e33 The Island of Lost Dakotas, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post Episode: s02e22 Abducting Murphy’s Law, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: After Cavendish leaves, Dakota has nowhere to go, so he turns to the only people he knows will understand him.





	Goodbye, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_octopus333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_octopus333/gifts).



> Title’s stolen from the musical _Rent_. 
> 
> Octi made a comment on the discord, so you can blame her for this.

“It’s him!”

“Everyone, shhh—“

“Oh, god, it really is—“

“He’s here—“

“Why—?”

“Everyone, shut it!”

A bedraggled-looking Dakota picked himself up and jumped out of his little sailboat. Leader-Dakota rushed forward to catch him as he nearly pitched face-first into the sand.

“You’re Mainland-Dakota,” he said, just softly enough to be out of earshot of the other Dakotas gathered behind him.

It wasn’t a question, but Mainland-Dakota nodded anyways, his eyes cast down towards the sand. “Yeah. I guess I am.” Using Leader-Dakota’s arm to steady himself, he took a hesitant step forward, further onto the beach. “Or— I was.”

* * *

“We have a live feed of you guys,” Leader-Dakota explained. “But it cut out hard when he brought out the memory thing. By the time we could get it up and running again, we couldn’t find you _or_ him.”

“Cavendish went rogue,” Mainland-Dakota explained flatly. “He went rogue, and I— I failed him. I couldn’t find him. And I don’t— I don’t have a purpose without him.” The _so I came here_ went unsaid, but it was loud and clear between them.

Leader-Dakota wordlessly placed a hand on his shoulder. _I understand,_ he didn’t say. _You did the right thing._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
